jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Daolon Wong
Daolon Wong is a Dark Chi Wizard and the main antagonist in season three. Biography When it is was discovered that Tohru is the famed Chosen One, Daolon Wong set out to make sure that he never attains his powers. But Jackie's martial skills and Uncle's magic made it impossible for his Dark Chi warriors to get to Tohru. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Wong infiltrated the Holy Sanctuary, using his magic to summon his warriors from inside, as the magic prevented them from getting from outside. Wong fought Uncle in a magic duel, revealing that he was the Dark Chi Wizard who defeated Fong, who was Uncle's teacher. But it soon becomes apparent that Tohru is not the Chosen One. Wong swore that when the true Chosen One was found, he would be there. Uncle also swore so and banished him from the Temple. Later, Wong sensed that the Talismans of Shendu were near, so he sent his warriors to fetch them. When they were brought to him, he found they were powerless, and when he interrogated the Chans for the real location of the magic, he saw the powers had been transferred to Jade. He paralyzed and kidnapped her, and he then tried to absorb the powers from her. The others arrived in time to save her, and while the warriors were fought, Uncle cast a spell to transfer the magic back into the talismans and pass the paralysis spell to Daolon Wong. Wong later sought out the idol of the Three Wise Monkeys, which could summon magic to render sight, speech and hearing impossible. His first victims were Tohru, Jackie and Jade. When he levitated the idol to a Chinese village, he soon found out that he also required the presence of good chi to release the magic. Though he succeeded in inflicting the curse to others, he was defeated and was afflicted by all three disabilities. In season 3, Wong came to San Francisco to take the Talismans himself, only for his warriors to be sealed inside the Urn of Wei Cheing just after the talismans were destroyed by a laser blast. Luckily, Wong knew that the powers would not disappear, but would go to a noble host. He turned the Dark Hand Enforcers into his new Dark Warriors to hunt down and obtain the Talisman powers. Unfortunately, even with the later assistance of a similarly-transformed Hak Foo, he only obtained the Pig and Rooster, and the Chans brought the other nine animals to Section 13. (For a little while, he got the Sheep until Uncle found him and set the Sheep's power free) However, the Dragon power had not appeared yet because there was no dragon for the power of combustion to inhabit. Wong consulted Shendu, agreeing to resurrect an earthly body for Shendu in exchange for his rightful power. But once Shendu was back in physical form, he betrayed Wong, stealing the Dragon, Pig, and Rooster powers for himself. When later confronted by Uncle, Wong brought out his warriors, enhanced with armor, but his scepter became clouded with good chi, effectively making him powerless. Uncle called upon his thirst for revenge against Shendu to make Daolon reveal an extraction spell to defeat the dragon. In prison, Wong tries conjuring up Shadowkhan, only to awaken Tarakudo, who then broke the Enforcers out, leaving Wong locked. He was later released for "good behaviour" and sought the Deja Vu stone, which would allow him to change his past defeats. But Jackie knocked it out of his hand, which left them trapped in different points in time. Wong found out about Jackie's portal travels, but when Wong tried to also travel through the portals, he arrived in Uncle's shop at the time of the first episode. He was last seen being dragged away by the past versions of the Enforcers after Jackie claimed he held the shield they wanted. In India,in Tamil dub,he is known as Mayavi(Wizard) Appearances *The Chosen One *The Good *The Bad *The Blind *The Deaf *The Mute *Deja Vu *The Powers Unleashed Category:Characters Category:Villans Category:Villains Category:Chi Wizards